Treats
by Graciekit99
Summary: Keith's getting a treat but he enjoys watching just as much. *SMUT and also trans Keith*


Keith wasn't sure how he even got into this position. He had his thighs spread wide open and his arms were tied together. Lance staring back up at him. The Cuban was licking his lips as he traced delicate spirals on Keith's inner thighs.

"Do you want me to make you feel right? I want to make you a mess and treat you for being such a good boy." Lance whispered the last two words making Keith shiver.

"Well then, hurry up." Keith groaned.

"A good boy doesn't act bratty when receiving a treat, Baby." Shiro covered Keith's mouth and kissed down his exposed neck. Keith went to moan but Shiro stuck his fingers into Keith's mouth and commanded him to suck on them.

Lance unbuttoned the shirt that Keith had on and just gently ran his fingers down his sides making the black haired teen squirmed from Lance's touch. Lance loved the sight of Keith struggling away from his touches and fell in love with his sensitivity to his fingers ghosting over his skin over rough handling.

"Don't move too much baby boy or we won't be able to make you feel good." Lance edged down Keith's pants and nudged his crotch area with his fingers. "Ohh, he's getting excited by all this. I can feel the wetness through his boxers." Lance pawed at Keith's crotch again making him whimper.

"Now, now Lance. Let me see." Shiro and Lance swapped positions. Shiro placed his good arm on Keith's knee and used his prosthetic to feel Keith's clothed privates. "Oh, you were right, Lance. He is just sopping for us."

Shiro rubbed the little nub that stuck out just a little from the fabric. Keith moaned at the friction. "No, Keith. No noise or you'll be here alone. Hey, Lance, do you have any gags in here?"

"You know, I got a new one the other day and bought it especially for Keith. Do you want your binky, Baby? Look I got it in red." Lance waved the pacifier gag in front of Keith before fitting it to him. Keith looked at both of them and gave it a suck.

"Isn't he such a good boy?" Shiro ruffled Keith's hair before lightly tugging on it bringing them both to eye level. "If you want us to stop anytime you know the signal." Keith nodded and glanced over at Lance who was digging around a box.

"Shiro I can't find the lube. Do you know where I last put it?" Lance groaned in frustration.

"Under your pillow from last night."

Lance pulled the bottle from the pillow and waltzed his way back to them. "Do you want a meat sandwich, Baby? Have both of us pressed hard against you. Do you want us to pound your little hole until you're moaning our names?" Lance purred.

"Lance, we are not fucking Keith tonight but if you are that desperate then get between Keith's legs and start licking. Do you mind?" Keith shook his head then looked at Lance as he positioned himself between Keith's legs. Shiro stepped back for a moment to appreciate the view.

Keith was already panting from the foreplay with his skin covered with little marks from training and both Lance and Shiro. Lance swayed his hips with his ass in the air as he took of Keith's boxers and buried his face into the mound of hair. Keith groans from under the gag from the sudden skin contact.

Lance continues to slowly lap up the wet folds and lightly sucks the bud at the top. Keith makes eye contact with Shiro who winks at him as he starts to pour some lube on his hands. He makes his way over to Lance and Keith then tugs Lance's pants and boxers down in one motion before pressing one slick finger into Lance.

Shiro smirks as he sinks in deeper. Lance winces heavily as Shiro adds another finger and starts to move them diagonally. For a moment the Cuban felt in a daze before being grounded again with the addition of a third finger.

"Ah, Shiro I need more," pleaded Lance. Shiro tutted and used his other free arm to turn Lance's face back at Keith crotch.

"You are forgetting who we are treating, Lance. I'll keep this up until you get Keith to cum then Keith gets to watch you be a little whore and be pounded into the ground. Would you like that Keith? To see Lance spread out and fucked in front of you."

Keith nodded looking sinfully down at Lance. He squished his thighs tighter trapping Lance's head. Lance's breath hitches but continues to tease Keith's slit with the tip of his tongue before delving his tongue into his entrance.

Shiro continues to pump his fingers into Lance but reaches over to kiss Keith's forehead. The gag drowns out the majority of Keith's moans but it didn't take long for Lance to turn Keith into a mess. He dissolves into pleasure leaving Lance physically soaked from his orgasm.

Keith trembled as he freed Lance from his grip. Lance gasps as Shiro slams his fingers in and out of his hole before fully withdrawing. Lance whimpers at the action.

"Ah, Takashiii?"

"I'll gag you if you keep whining like a puppy. I just want to make Keith more comfortable for his little show. Are you okay?"

Shiro undid the gag and some drool drips down. Then Shiro unties the ropes binding Keith's arms around the back of the chair and Keith rubbed his wrist free from restraint.

"Hands need to be tied in front next time. My shoulders are killing me. Hey, what are you doing?" Shiro laughs and lifts Keith off the chair bridal styled.

"Bring you to bed, Baby." He kisses Keith's cheek sloppily and gently places him down among the mess of sheets and pillows. "Get cosy."

"Gag him or the whole castle will hear him." Keith grins looking darkly at Lance still sitting dazed near the chair. Shiro grabbed the discarded rope and quickly wrapped it around Lance's wrists before putting the gag around his mouth.

"You look pretty in red but you'd be prettier with those long leg spread open wider. How about you go closer to Keith." Lance nodded and crawled towards the bed until he was suddenly pulled back onto Shiro's lap. Lance squirms at the hardness underneath him.

Shiro was rubbing his cock with one hand and pinning Lance against his chest. Keith lay on his stomach with a front view of the two. Lance and Keith's eyes met briefly before Lance looked away blushing at Keith's lustful gaze.

"Hips up."

Shiro whispered into Lance's ear. Lance knew what would come next. He shakily lifted himself up before being slammed back down onto Shiro's cock. Lance tries to cry out but the gag stops him. Shiro gripped Lance's hips harder as he picks up the pace. Shiro had terrible stamina compared to Lance or Keith so foreplay was key if they wanted to cum at the same time.

Keith looked hungry at the two. Shiro changed positions so Lance was spread across the floor facing down before pressing back into him. Lance tried to curl his legs up with the sensitivity but Shiro pinned them down.

Then Shiro jerked, cumming deeply into Lance. It rippled through Lance until he felt his vision go blank when he came all over the ground and himself. Lance's hips fell as he went limp on the ground. Shiro exhaled as he pulled out of Lance. A trail of cum dripped out of Lance's entrance.

Shiro undid the hastily knotted rope and brought Lance over to the bed lay him next to Keith before taking the gag off. Shiro grabbed a cloth from the dresser and sat next to Lance and Keith. Lance was already blissfully cuddling Keith while Keith softly ran his hand through the other's hair. Shiro rubbed what had dripped onto Lance as best as he could before he joined them.

"Was that too much, Lance?"

"So big." Lance purred between them pawing at Keith's neck. "You should try it out next time Keith."

"Maybe I will but only if Shiro is up to it." Keith wanted to tease an answer out of Shiro.

"You two are trying to kill me, aren't you? I guess we could try a few different things next time." They all snuggled down together holding onto each other.


End file.
